Viajando a través de un sueño
by Yuugata Yume
Summary: Todo comenzó con la aparición de un misterioso chico en la ventana que la llevó al lugar del que provenía. Allí descubrirá a un grupo de aristócratas que no son lo que parecen. Versailles -Philharmonic Quintet-.


Bonjour! Este es el inicio de un fic sobre Versailles -Philharmonic Quintet-. Es la primera vez que colgamos algo aquí, así que agradeceríamos que nos dejaseis unas palabras de apoyo o algún consejo. Un aviso antes de nada: esta historia la comenzamos hace tiempo pero no hemos podido avanzar más allá de este capítulo porque andamos buscando la mejor forma de meter a los personajes en la historia del palacio de Versalles. Si alguien pudiera otorgar a nuestra querida Nox algo de información sobre los lugares de reunión y fotos del lugar nos ayudaríais mucho. Sino es posible, ya se las apañará ella para encontrarla y cribarla. Merci beaucoup de todas formas.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Encuentro con un niño aristócrata**

_No puedo creerlo. Es algo incomprensible que me haya pasado algo como esto... Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido. En algunas ocasiones puedo pensar en cometer un montón de locuras, pero mi ética es demasiado fuerte como para convertirlas en realidades. Y me estoy desviando del tema._

_Bueno, querido diario, te voy a contar lo que me ha ocurrido. ¡Me he enamorado de un niño! ¿A quién con un mínimo de decencia le ocurriría eso? También es cierto que tal vez me he imaginado todo. Para que me entiendas tendré que comenzar desde el principio._

_Espero que esto no llegue nunca a manos de mis padres, pero a mí me cuesta mucho dormirme y, por tanto, me quedo hasta las tantas asomada a la ventana de mi habitación escuchando música en mi reproductor, leyendo o escribiendo a la luz de una pequeña lámpara (o todo a la vez). El caso es que hace un par de noches estaba tan tranquila dando forma a una bonita historia de vampiros y tarareando una dulce nana cuando en mitad de la meditación observo el cielo estrellado. Detrás de mi casa hay un pequeño riachuelo muy agradable y se encontraba reflejando la preciosa luna llena. Al volver la vista hacia mi libreta me sobresalté._

_Frente a mí estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana el ser más hermoso que jamás haya visto. Era un niño de unos doce años cuyo pálido rostro ovalado resplandecía con una sonrisa. Su pelo de color plateado iba recogido en una coleta baja dejando un flequillo azabache y un par de mechones enmarcarle la cara. Sus rasgados ojos eran de un cristalino azul claro y me miraban fijamente enmarcados por unas oscuras pestañas. Era la inocencia personificada._

_Como una estúpida me quedé contemplándolo hasta que, de pronto, hizo una ligera y rápida inclinación con la cabeza y saltó desde donde se encontraba. Me asomé enseguida para verle aterrizar de pie sobre sus negras botas altas con tacón. Entonces, salió corriendo hacia el bosque que había un poco más allá mientras su extraña indumentaria inspirada en la renacentista brillaba a la luz del astro nocturno. Deseé que se le cayese la boina con plumas que llevaba en la cabeza a fin de que me sirviera como recordatorio de que aquello no había sido un sueño, pero eso no ocurrió._

_Así que me encuentro aquí, sentada junto al alféizar de la ventana preguntándome si ese extraño niño fue un sueño o, si al contrario, fue un duende o un espíritu lo que me fue a visitar aquella noche._

Roxane releyó lo que había escrito en su diario y se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios, como si lo que hubiese escrito fuera una broma. Entonces, poco a poco, se fue perdiendo en sus pensamientos. En ese estado de ensimismación estaba cuando aparecieron un par de manos blancas seguidas de un rostro infantil que observaba curioso a la muchacha.

* * *

Personajes que aparecerán en este fic:

Kamijo – Louis Thierry, duque de Escalier.

Hizaki – Sarah Thierry, prima del duque de Escalier.

Teru – Benjamin P. Thierry, sobrino del duque de Escalier.

Jasmine You – Madame Jasmin, adivina y confidente del duque de Escalier.

Yuki – Egmont Thierry, hermano del duque de Escalier y tutor de Benjamin.

Roxane (Roxana en castellano, que no es lo mismo que Rosana) es un nombre francés, que etimológicamente significa "la brillante".

---

Creedme si os digo que es un adelanto bastante gordo el que tengamos los nombres de los personajes ya. Nosotras somos muy exigentes en este aspecto y nos gusta buscar nombres que cuadren para cada una de nuestras historias. Tras mucho pensarlo, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que los mejores eran estos (ya os explicaré el porqué en otra ocasión), aunque la verdad es que Kamijo y Jasmine no nos dieron opción a elegir.

Nos vemos en la Galería de los Espejos. Au revoir!

---

Aniela: ¿Ya lo has colgado, Dahlia? Te dije que esperaras hasta que Nox se aclarase.

Dahlia: Ya lo sé, pero tampoco tiene nada de malo que les demos un adelanto.

Nox: Pero yo ando muy atareada y no he podido más que buscar información en general del lugar. Aniela para escribir necesita que le de todos los detalles y yo todavía no sé ni en dónde se reunían los aristócratas en aquella época. Bueno, aquella época... Tenemos que decidir entre cual de los Luises nos quedamos porque por lo visto el palacio nunca se llegó a acabar del todo, siempre estaba en obras por los gustos de los diferentes habitantes.

Eos: Sí, Nox, tienes razón. Todavía falta por pulir los detalles. Sin embargo, esta historia se me ocurrió a finales del pasado año. ¿No crees que va siendo hora de que vea la luz?

Aniela: Vale, vale... Dejaremos esto aquí colgado y en nuestros ratos libres buscamos información. De todas formas algo ya tenemos, ¿no? A ver si adelantamos, porque el proyecto lleva casi un mes parado. Lo último que hicimos fue buscar los nombres y tardamos dos semanas en decidirnos.

Nox: No. Lo último fue a finales del mes pasado que me dio por buscar fotos. Pero de todas formas tengo la impresión de no haber conseguido nada, porque muchas de ellas son las habitaciones de los monarcas y allí no les tendrían permitido entrar a cualquiera. A pesar de todo, la Galería de los Espejos es muy famosa. Tal vez encontremos algo que nos sirva de base en aquella sala.

Dahlia: De acuerdo, pues habrá que buscar información.


End file.
